Defending The Universe From The Best Of The Earth
by N. Reynolds
Summary: [Story Completed] Ranma meets up with agents of the Men In Black. He's not impressed. This is a short story about the misuse of power.


MiB: Defending The Universe From The Best Of The Earth  
  
by Neil Reynolds  
  
Ranma growled, "Good you're awake."  
  
"What's going on? Why are my wrists bound? You can't do this to me, I'm a police officer!"  
  
"A BENT police officer."  
  
"How dare you say that!"  
  
Ranma reaches over and slaps the female. "I know you aren't an honest police officer. I've been watching you. Who do you work for?"  
  
"Agent Zed." Then the woman gasps in horror.  
  
"Good. the sodium pentathol is working. Do you remember going to Nerima Japan five weeks ago?"  
  
"Yes. Someone beat up some raging Ixnauts. It was a simple matter to cover it up."  
  
Ranma held up her neuralizer. "Yes, these must be very useful to you."  
  
"How do you know what those are?"  
  
"I was one of the people you mind-wiped, you bitch. I'm also the person who beat up those aliens."  
  
"I don't recognize you."  
  
"I looked different then. Because you mind-wiped me, I forgot how I defeated that advanced scouting party."  
  
"You shouldn't be able to remember that at all!"  
  
"Because I had to relearn how to defeat them, three of my friends died. Now you're here to cover it up again I take it?"  
  
"Where's my partner?"  
  
"You didn't give a shit about us when you played with our memories, so I used him to learn how this doohicky works. When I'm done with you, I'll just unwind his memories until he's no longer a danger to others. like when he was 12."  
  
"How could you do that to someone!"  
  
"You two seem to have no problem doing it. And don't give me that crap about you being police, either. Police don't mind-rape civilians. Police operate in the open so that they can't break the laws. The best I can say for you is that you're spies, either that or guerilla terrorists."  
  
"We are police! It's our job to make sure aliens on earth obey the laws!"  
  
"So you're police for aliens? Not even responsible for catching human criminals. So what right do you have to mess with human minds?"  
  
"We have to do that to keep people from learning about the aliens. There would be panic."  
  
"So instead we have a secret police playing with people's minds, and three of my friends dead. Just so aliens can hang out here. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to beat you up now."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Simple. I'll just remove this bit of your memory, and when you wake up, make you think you'd been mugged. That'll explain why all of your equipment is gone, and allow me to follow you invisibly to your base, and identify more of your operatives. We're going to close you down."  
  
"If you do that, who will stop the criminal aliens?"  
  
"Normal cops, the army, normal humans."  
  
"But then everyone will know! Legal aliens might get kicked off planet. Dozens of planets will be affected!"  
  
"If that's what it takes to stop your secret organization from preying on normal humans, so be it. Sleep well."  
  
"Wait!"   
  
But Ranma didn't wait, knocking her unconcious so that she wouldn't feel the wounds being inflicted which were to make this look like a mugging.  
  
After waking her up in an alley, and quickly wiping out most of that day, he invoked the umi sen ken, and followed her to the japanese headquarters of the MiB.  
  
Two weeks later, a small group of highly equipped martial artists headed to New York to finish the job.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I don't intend to continue this story. If anyone wants to, feel free to remove the last 2 paragraphs, and write a dozen more chapters.  
  
I was reading "Void Contract" by obsidian-fox when I suddenly got angry with the attempt to change Ranma's memory. Hence, this story.  
  
I thought of explaining why Ranma regained his memories, but since I came up with 2 right off of the bat, I decided that there was no reason for the story to explain it. Let the reader pick the most likely reason.  
  
My memory of the movie is a bit hazy, and I've never seen any of the later works, so there may be glaring mistakes in the MiB world. For all I know they may have detailed a multi-planet political system.  
  
I'd really like any comments, ESPECIALLY corrections, and ways to improve my stories. 


End file.
